


Murtlap and Cherry Blossoms

by Tye



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Quidditch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye/pseuds/Tye
Summary: “Haru I’m fine.  Let’s stop wasting time and get back to practice.”  Rin protests as Haru half leads half drags him down the hall.  But his complaints fall to deaf ears.  “You’re not fine.”  Haru says plainly. “You were hit by a bludger and fell off your broomstick.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinylostcause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinylostcause/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!!! You asked for something related to your Quidditch AU (which is fantastic btw!! <3) and also something about Haru taking care of sick Rin, so I figured why not both??? I also wasn't sure whether to do art or fic for you so... yeah. Why not both seems to be the theme here :P
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it and I hope you have a lovely holiday!

“Haru I’m fine.  Let’s stop wasting time and get back to practice.”  Rin protests as Haru half leads half drags him down the hall.  But his complaints fall to deaf ears.  Haru stops walking and slides open the door to their coach’s office.

“You’re not fine.”  Haru says plainly. “You were hit by a bludger and fell off your broomstick.”

“I wasn’t hit that hard, and I was barely two meters off the ground.  I’m telling you I feel fine.  You don’t have to make a big deal about this.”

Haru motions to the plush armchair in front of their coach’s desk. “Sit down Rin.”

“But-” He starts to object. Haru stops him.

“Sit down and let me have a look at you.” He says.  His voice is gentle, but Rin can sense that this is a command, not a request.  Knowing there’s no use in arguing, he complies.

Haru looks him up and down. “Where did you get hit?” He asks.

“Here.” Rin says, motioning to the area around his right collarbone and shoulder.  Haru nods and starts to unfasten the buttons on his outer robe.

“You know I can do that myself.” Rin says, feeling a little embarrassed by the sudden intimacy.  But he doesn’t stop him.  Haru continues to unbutton his outer and inner robes and gently slides them off of his shoulder and down to his elbow.

Haru’s eyes latch onto the injured area.  Rin turns his head to inspect the damage.  It looks a little red, like it might bruise in a few days, but it’s nothing serious.  He’s had worse spills before.

“I told you it’s nothing.  I’m going to be fine.”

“Wait here.”  Haru says and walks over to their coach’s desk.  Rin can hear drawers opening and closing.

“What are you looking for?” Rin asks, craning his neck to see what he’s doing. But he doesn’t get a response until Haru reaches into one of the drawers and retrieves a jar containing a glittery, purple gel-like substance.

“Found it.” Haru says, more to himself than Rin.

“What’s that?” Rin asks.

“Murtlap salve.  It relieves pain and prevents bruising.”  Haru explains. When he opens the lid Rin picks up a faint, flowery scent.

“It smells nice.” Rin comments.

“It’s the cherry blossom petals.” Haru says.  “They keep the salve from freezing at room temperature.”

Haru scoops out a dollop of salve from the jar and starts to gently massage it onto Rin’s shoulder. Rin involuntarily shivers. It feels like ice on his skin. 

“It will heat up after a few minutes.” He says, and continues to apply the salve until there’s a thin coating of it all across Rin’s collarbone and shoulder.

“The potion will take about 30 minutes to heal you.” Haru says as he screws the lid back onto the jar.

“That long!” Rin exclaims.

“They say it takes longer if you complain.” Haru says dryly.

 “Very funny Haru.”  Rin frowns at him, and taps his fingers impatiently on the arm rest. “What am I supposed to do for 30 minutes?”

“The time will pass before you know it.  Then we can get back to practice, but for now, heal up.  Your health is important Rin.  It’s not something you want to take chances on.”

Rin sighs, “You’re probably right. Thank you Haru, for patching me up.”

Haru smiles softly, and kisses him gently on the temple.  “You can thank me by being more careful next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read shinylostcause's quidditch au Chase and Seek click [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3408854/chapters/7463726)


End file.
